Battle for the Remote
by forensicsfan
Summary: Nick and Sara are killing a little time waiting for sample results and end up in a battle for the remote control in the break room.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I didn't create them, and I don't profit from them. I would, however, love to have coffee with George and Jorja.

**Author's Note:** Cartoon referenced is "Bully for Bugs" owned by Warner Brothers. "Trading Spaces" is the property of TLC and BBC. And the phrase "another notch!" belongs to Emeril Lagasse and the Food Network.

* * *

"I always like this part." Nick pointed at the TV in the break room and let out a chuckle as Bugs Bunny remarked that he should have turned left at Albuquerque.

Sara rolled her eyes and continued to thumb through a forensics journal that was sitting on the break room table. She and Nick had worked a case earlier in the evening and had wrapped things up fairly quick. They were just waiting for some sample analysis to be completed so they were taking a break to kill a little time.

Nick snickered through his nose. "That bull just gets me." He glanced back at Sara. "Look at his face." He pointed to the TV and chortled at the expressions on the bull's face as he slid up a greased ramp and then over a pile of explosives.

Sara smirked in Nick's general direction, amused at how boyish he could be at times.

Nick chuckled as the cartoon ended and another one began.

Sara pulled herself up from the table and walked over to the couch, plopping herself down next to Nick and reaching for the remote control.

Nick's eyebrows shot up as the channel changed to an episode of Trading Spaces. "Hey!"

Sara pursed her lips together. "You've been watching cartoons for a while. I want to watch something else."

Nick grabbed for the remote and flicked back to the cartoon, chuckling as an anvil was dropped on the coyote's head.

Sara grabbed the remote out of his hand and switched it back, giving Nick a challenging stare when he turned to her in protest.

_"Now once you get the leaves glued to the wall, we'll use a sponging technique to apply the orange paint."_ The smiling face of Hilde Santos-Tomas appeared on the TV screen as the stricken expressions of the neighbors' looked like they wondered if she was serious.

Nick lunged for the remote, frantically pushing at the buttons as Sara leaned back to get it out of his reach.

_"And when we come back, we'll kick it up another notch!"_ Emeril Lagasse grinned and pointed at the camera as the screen faded to a commercial.

He continued grabbing at the remote.

_"I knew I should have turned left at Albuquerque."_ Yet another Bugs Bunny cartoon was in full swing.

Sara clicked a few buttons as she leaned further back on the couch, trying to keep the remote out of Nick's grasp.

_"Won't the leaves wilt and crumple?"_ The neighbors protests seemed to be falling on deaf ears as Hilde gestured towards the can of orange paint._ "They might, but the paint should preserve them."_

Nick raised a single eyebrow at Sara as he lunged for the remote again, toppling them both so that he had Sara pinned underneath him.

_"What's up, Doc?"_ Bugs Bunny looked at Yosemite Sam with amusement.

Nick managed to gain control of the remote, but smirked at Sara as she lay under him. "I win."

His gloating was short lived as she upped the ante and began tickling him, causing him to squirm as she turned the channel again.

_"The fabric we're using for the pillows I picked up for a song in Paris."_ Hilde held up the orange and blue swirled fabric proudly.

"Two can play at that game, Ms. Sidle." Nick had a mischievous grin on his face as he began tickling her, simultaneously reaching for the remote.

_"Thufering Thucotash!"_ Daffy Duck looked squarely into the pistol of Yosemite Sam.

"Nick." Sara was giggling as she began to squirm under him.

Neither one of them seemed to notice the sound of footsteps echoing down the hallway towards the break room. In fact it wasn't until the voice of Gil Grissom pierced through their battle over the remote that they realized just how much of a compromising situation they appeared to be in.

"Don't you have a case you're supposed to be working on?" Grissom stood there looking annoyed at the display before him, raising a single eyebrow to emphasize his displeasure.

At that moment, Sara had one hand up Nick's shirt and the other over his shoulder as she attempted to reach for the remote. Nick had a fistful of her shirt with one hand and held the remote just out of her reach with the other, forcing him to rest his entire weight on top of her.

Nick and Sara scrambled to get off of the couch, their legs getting tangled together as they tumbled to the floor, Sara ending up on top. She secured the remote as she pushed herself to a sitting position on Nick, before glancing over at Grissom. "Uh, we were waiting for lab results." She clicked on the remote again.

_"We're going to spray paint the fabric on the couch so that it matches the faux finish on the wall."_ Hilde was smiling widely as she handed the neighbors cans of spray paint before turning one on the Italian Leather sofa.

Grissom reached up and turned the TV off, giving the pair of younger CSIs a pointed stare. "Surely, you have something else you can be doing that's more appropriate behavior for the lab." With that he turned on his heels and walked out.

Sara just sat there for a moment, not really paying attention to just where most of her weight was resting on Nick until he swore under his breath and Sara felt a distinct sensation forming underneath her. Her eyebrows curved upward and a smile played at her lips as she looked down at him. "Nick, I never knew."

Nick just closed his eyes and gritted his teeth. "Can you just get off of me? This is kind of embarrassing."

She willingly obliged, looking at him curiously, wondering why he'd never asked her out if he felt that way.

Nick didn't quite meet her gaze as he stood up rather gingerly and gestured towards the door. "If you'll excuse me." He grabbed the forensics journal from the table that Sara had been reading and held it strategically in front of him as he walked carefully down the hallway towards the men's room.

Sara just stood there with a smug expression on her face as a plan formed in her mind.

At the end of shift, Nick was standing in front of his locker getting ready to go home when Sara sauntered in. She had made herself a bit scarce since what had transpired in the break room and as Nick glanced up at her, he felt his cheeks tinge a little pink. He cleared his throat. "Uh, I'm sorry about earlier."

She had a mischievous look in her eye as she opened her locker which was right next to his. "Oh, really?"

Nick smirked as he realized that she was going to try and tease him about it. "Yes, really."

She looked over at him, a twinkle in her eye. "I'm not."

Nick's eyes widened in shock. That was not what he'd expected to hear from Sara Sidle. He studied her for a moment to see if she was teasing him.

She smiled. "In fact I was thinking that you might like to come over for a while. There's a Bugs Bunny marathon on the Cartoon Network."

Nick wasn't sure if she was actually serious. "Marathon." He felt his throat constrict a bit.

Sara stepped a little closer to him, her voice a bit sultry. "Yeah, and my couch is a lot more comfortable than the one in the break room."

Nick didn't say a word, he was afraid if he spoke he might wake up and realize he was dreaming.

"And we wouldn't get interrupted either." Sara's voice was a husky whisper.

Nick felt her breath against his lips just before she kissed him.

As she stepped away, she smirked at a dumbfounded Nick who was staring at her. "Are you just going to stand there gawking or are you coming?"

It took Nick a moment of staring at her before he managed to croak out something in response. "Coming."

_**The End**_


End file.
